


Anyone but her

by magznus



Series: TPP [19]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magznus/pseuds/magznus
Summary: They had Rita.Juno tried to rationalize that they really had the whole crew, guns held to temples around the room, and that she was just one of six.But all he could think about was that they had Rita.
Relationships: Rita & Juno Steel
Series: TPP [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Anyone but her

They had Rita.  
Juno tried to rationalize that they really had the whole crew, guns held to temples around the room, and that she was just one of six.  
But all he could think about was that they had Rita. She was so much shorter than the men behind her, so small where she was standing in front of him. His one hand was holding a gun pressed too close for comfort, and the other was gripping onto her arm tightly to hold her in place.   
Juno wanted to run to her, rip her out of his arms and then murder him. But he knew, with what little rational he had, that his best bet in keeping her safe was standing still and following orders.   
They made eye contact across the room, Rita was close to tears, wincing from the pain in her arm, and trembling from fear.   
One of the goons, the one holding Nureyev was speaking, Juno picked up bits of it but didn't really pay attention. Suddenly the gun on him moved away. As did the ones on everyone else. Everyone but Rita.  
The man behind her gripped onto her tighter and took her with him as they moved towards their ship. Rita stumbled as she was pulled backwards, her eye going huge as they found Juno again.  
He wanted to run to her, protect her, to do something, but he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk her for a second. A warm hand settled on his shoulder, trembling slightly. He caught Buddy's hair in the corner of his eye, and knew she was almost as terrified as he was.  
The crew watched helplessly as their assailants disappeared one by one into their ship until only the one still holding Rita remained. With a laugh that made Juno’s stomach turn they lifted their gun up before slamming the handle down onto her head. She fell forward, crumpled on the ground as the man rushed inside the ship.  
Juno took off in a sprint, her knees colliding with the ground as he fell to her side. Rita was so small, unconscious as he pulled her into his lap. Juno's hands trembled as he held onto her, subconsciously reaching to feel her heartbeat. It was steady, if still a little fast, the most comforting thing he had felt all day.  
Behind him the others were coming closer. Vespa was the first, nearing down on Rita’s other side. Juno silently thanked her for not pulling her out of his arms, and instead working around him. Nureyev stood behind him, resting steady hands on Juno's shoulders, rubbing small circles there. Buddy knelt by Vespa, staying out of the way and simply watching. A quick glance found Jet standing over the crew, watching as the ship began to fly away, preparing to get his crew home as soon as possible.  
When Vespa announced that Rita was fine, with a mild concussion at the most, the entire family let out a long breath. Buddy smiled and reached forward, running a hand through Rita’s hair. Juno felt himself deflate, leaning forward and pulling Rita even close to him.   
It took a few minutes, everyone finally catching their breath, before Jet insisted they return to the Carte Blanch. Juno insisted on carrying Rita back, refusing both Jet and Nureyev's offers. It was easy, he had carried her to bed a hundred times, he kept reminding himself of that as they walked.   
Vespa had wanted her to stay in the infirmary for the night, but Juno had insisted she would feel safer waking up in his room. It hadn't taken much to convince Buddy and soon he was laying her down on his bed.   
Juno's bed wasn't particularly clean, there was a pile of laundry at the foot, and his sheets probably were due for washing. But it was safe. It was where they had movie nights, and where Rita would sit him down to paint each other's nails.   
Seeing Rita laying there, in their safe space, in their home, Juno felt the last of the adrenaline leave him. Collapsing down next to her he felt the last of his energy leaving, eyes growing heavy as his breathing slowed. Just as he fell asleep, Juno reached over and grabbed onto Rita’s. Holding on tightly as he drifted off.  
***  
Rita walked up coved on a blanket she had bought years ago for Juno's birthday. She was laying on her back looking up at the familiar ceiling of his bedroom and she recognized the weight of her best friend laying next to her.   
She turned over slightly and found Juno laying next to her on his side, he was squished onto the sliver of space between her and the edge of the bed and somehow only one of his legs was hanging off.  
Rita didn't entirely remember what happened, she knew they had run into a group of criminals, ones Buddy seemed to know and dislike. What had started as a sightly awkward but peaceful encounter had ended with Rita’s family being held at gun point.   
As she remembered, Rita also became aware of a horrible headache that made her want to curl up and go back to sleep. She tried to remember how they got back to the Carte Blanch, but it was all so fuzzy. One thing she could remember was Juno’s face. He had looked so scared, more than she had ever seen from him.   
"Mista Steel?" Rita whispered "Mista Steel wake up."  
Juno's eye fluttered open. "Hmm? What Rita?"  
"Come on Mista Steel. "  
"Rita?" His eye snapped open and he suddenly sat up. "Rita! Oh my god you're okay!"   
Rita winced at his volume. "Yeah I'm okay, but can I be okay a little quieter?"  
"Right sorry." Juno dropped his voice to a whisper. "Sorry."   
Rita smiled up at him, squeezing his hand to let him know she forgave him. Juno squeezed back before leaning down and pulling her into a hug.   
"I was so worried."  
"I know Mista Steel, I'm okay now."  
"Yeah, yeah you are. Um" Juno pulled back slightly "I should probably call Vespa, she wanted to check you over once you woke up."   
Rita grimaced "good because this headache is killing me."


End file.
